


Mornings Like Me

by jorelmydecker



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, honestly danny 3 tears is a love, i'll try to make a product later, im just in the mood for some soft kinky smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorelmydecker/pseuds/jorelmydecker
Summary: More smut. I don't need to explain. Danny and Johnny waking up early and making sweet, soft love. I'll try to make a non-smut story, but I really don't know how to right now. I'm a horny 17 year old, what can I say? Plus, I've already read every single smut story good or bad and there needs to be more.





	Mornings Like Me

I shifted against the tight warmth of the sheets around my body, feeling even more warm as I felt an arm around me. A tall man. A sweet man.  
My sleep glazed eyes blinked once, twice. Three times. Four. I didn't bother glancing at the clock, as by the look of it, outside the blinds I forgot to close, it was four in the morning. I exhaled, shifting again, only to get a groan in reply. I smiled, feeling his muscular arm tighten around my torso.

This was bliss.

“Go back to sleep, Daniel.”  
He muttered in that sleepy, sexy morning voice. Bonus points for calling me by my full name. Score.

I turned around slowly, looking into his half-lidded, pale, blue eyes — which were as dark as midnight, now. I smiled again, pressing my lips to his, glad to have gotten a kiss in return. He shifted as well, there, half-naked body laying in-between my legs, chest right up against my pelvis, and his head right on my torso. I thought he was about to fall asleep again, but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside when he began to kiss my stomach. I shuddered, the feeling of his slightly wet — slightly chapped lips — moving up and down made me excited. Not only because of how close he was to my cock, but because he always left feelings of gentle love sewn into me.

“George,”

He hummed in response, moving closer to my inner thighs carefully.

“Please. You're teasing me.”

“I'm tired.”

“I'm horny.”

“Okay.”

Johnny said, simply slipping his fingers up my undergarments with gentleness and grace, burning me with his warm hands against my cold flesh. I sighed, my hand absentmindedly moving down to cup his cheek, absolutely excited by how I was being treated. He looked up as I was admiring him; his facial features still seemed crystal clear, even in the dark.  
My hand slid up into the little hair that he had, tugging whatever didn't slip through my hands. I loved him. And he loved me. Our love is infinite. And we know it.

Next thing I know, my boxers are down and he's sliding the tips of his fingers up from the base of my cock to the very tip of it, causing a broken sigh to fall from my lips each time he did so. He slipped his dick through the hole in his own undergarments, fully-hard. He tugged the covers off of me so that he could see me better, and I let a soft whine exit my throat proudly. I was presenting myself to him. He always liked that.  
Johnny spit into his hand, stroking his own cock lazily before rubbing his tip against my asshole.

“I wish I could have you like this more. You're so pretty, baby.”

He praised me as he pushed in, kissing sweet words into my neck as he did so. At first, I forgot how big he was.

“It's alright baby, I've got you.”

He hummed, waiting for me to adjust, but I assured him I didn't need to.

“It'll ruin you.”

“I don't fucking care.”

“Danny.”

“Jesus Christ, George, fuck me. Pound into my asshole to wake me up. It's still early as fuck. Fill me with your cum.”

“You're such a whore.”

“Yours.”

“Hmm.”

He moved swiftly, answering my begs with complete care, but he of course still had to show me who ran whatever or.. whatever. I don't know. I was too tired to even hear or comprehend words each time he made me see stars. I let out a loud, longing, love filled moan as I released, and he let out a quiet groan as he released, answering my begs to fill me up. I sighed as his softening cock was pulled out of me.

“What time is it?”

I glanced at the digital clock beside our bed.

“Six.”

“Hmm.”

He sat up, pulling me into his lap. I leaned against his shoulder as he stroked my thighs and hips.

“You make me so happy, Johnny.”

“I want you more like this. It's nice.”

“I do too,”

He became lost in his thoughts, and I smiled.

“I do, too.”


End file.
